1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method for a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may improve a quality of a synthesized image for a 3D image while maintaining an identical bit amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image may be generated by synthesizing a color image and a depth image. That is, the 3D image may be realized through a synthesized image acquired by synthesizing the color image and the depth image. Accordingly, a depth image may be transmitted to reproduce the 3D image.
In this instance, a quality of the synthesized image may be affected by the color image and the depth image. Accordingly, minimizing degradation in quality of the color image and the depth image may be required. Simultaneously, optimal bit amounts of the color image and the depth image may need to be maintained.
That is, there is a desire for an image processing method that may maintain a quality of an intermediate image at a predetermined level when determining bit amounts required for transmitting a color image and a depth image.